y el final feliz?
by zahie
Summary: Bella, Edward y Jacob están un poco comfundidos sobre si Bella los ama o no. Después de la boda de Edwardy Bella, Jacob se ha separado un poco de su vieja amiga Bella y ahora eztan un poco confundidos todos.


Bella, Edward y Jacob

-Hola Edward- dije mientras esbozaba una sonrisa

-hola Bella- dijo Edward pero con cara de preocupacion

-¿que pasa?- pregunte

-nada- respondió con mala cara

-Edward a mí no me puedes engañar ya dime ¿que es lo qe pasa?- insistí muy curiosa

-Es que me preocupa que vayas muy seguido a la Push-

-Edward, ya habiamos ablado de eso- repuse un poco enojada

-Si ya lo se, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en que alguno de esos perros te haga algo, me moriría si te sucede algo; ya vez lo que quize hacer el dia en que pensé que te habías suicidado gracias a la visión un tanto equivocada de Alice.-

En ese momento recordé cuando Edward estaba a punto de que los Vulturis se dieran cuenta de que Edward los delataría al exponerse al sol. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda.

-Edward por favor ya te dije que Jacob jamás sería capáz de hacerme algo así, ya habíamos hablado de eso Edward, ¿porqué sigues pensando en que me van a matar? acaso no pueden recordar la tregua que tuvieron el día de la lucha en que vinieron los neófitos? y hacer como si la lucha aún estuviera y que ustedes tienen una tregua?- repuse un tanto molesta.

-Bella acaso aún no has comprendido que los licántropos y los vampiros son enemigos naturales?- me dijo con su expresión de comprensión pero un tanto enojado porque yo aún no estaba dispuesta a aceptar que sigueran peleando como perros y vampiros. -No te das cuenta que ni siquiera puedo soportar su olor, solo de tenerlo cerca su peste de perro me invade.

-Si lo sé pero, por lo menos intenten llevarse en paz en mi presencia ¡por favor!

-Haré un intento amor, pero no te aseguro nada.- sus palabras fueron como el coro de los ángeles aunque no escuche exactamente lo que queria pero, con el modo en que lo dijo me bastó y me sobró.

en ese momento empezó a caminar hacia mí, ya que estábamos a unos dos o tres metros de distancia. y empezó por besarme los labios después fue bajando poco a poco hasta llegar a mi mandíbula y de mi mandíbula se fue en dirección a mi cuello donde sentí un poco de nervios al sentir los labios de Edward con un toque de calor que era muy raro en él, pero era demasiado dulce. Después su beso comenzó a ser un poco más apacionado y dentro de poco más y cada vez más, hasta que.

oímos un toque en la puerta. Era Alice llamándonos para bajar a cenar.

-¡Mierda!- murmuró Edward.- Justamente que estaba a punto de cumplir con lo que habiámos quedado después de casarnos.

-Osea que ya estábas dispuesto a darme lo que habiámos quedado?

-Si.

mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver que Alice había arruinado el momento que tanto había esperado desde que Edward y yo nos casamos en las Vegas.

-Bueno será mejor que bajes a cenar yo no lo necesito, pero tu sí.- dijo Edward

-Ok.

apenas ibámos bajando los primeros 4 escalones de la escalera tan grande que había en la mansión Cullen, cuando de repente la vocesilla de Alice, iba insistiendo enque contara lo que estaba a punto de pasar en el momento en el que ella llegó.

-no pasó nada Alice, justamente cuando estábamos a punto tu entráste y lo arruinaste todo.- dije un poco desepcionada

estában todos los Cullen reunidos en la mesa, aún no entendia para qué ya que pues, ellos no cenában yo pienso que era pare que soltara la sopa porque Alice ya había visto el futuro.

-Hola Bella querida ¿cómo estas? espero que tengas hambre he cocinado una deliciosa cena para tí- dijo Esme con su voz maternal.

-ammm si tengo un poco de hambre, gracias Esme- dije con voz muy formal.

-ya Bella, ya cuenta que es lo que pasa entre tú y Edward- insitió Alice

-Nada- dije con voz áspera

-¿Nadaa?

-Nada.- dije mi voz sonaba aburrida

-bueno bueno, ya basta Alice si Bella no nos quiere contar pues ya habrá tiempo en el que ella quiera decirnos un poco sobre lo que pasa entre ella y Edward, pero no debemos apresurarla a que suelte toda la sopa.- dijo Esme con su voz maternal. Esme es tan comprensiva.- Anda Bella ven a cenar que la cena se te va a enfriar.

-ammm Esme me apena mucho decirte esto pero, te recuerdo que Charlie no sabe cocinar y será mejor que cene con él antes de que trate el de cocinar o peor aún que trate de concinar la casa- dije con un tono un poco avergonzado.

-de acuerdo Bella pero me tienes que prometer que en cuanto puedas vendrás a cenar con nosotros.-dijo Esme

-Trato hecho- dije con voz de abogado.

Edward me acompañó hasta la puerta y me dijo que si quería que el me llevara; por supuesto que le dije que sí.

Ibámos de camino con demasiado silencio, me estaba empezando a alterar porque Edward no decía ni pío. Hasta que por fin rompí el silencio y le pregunte que cuando estaría libre, Mis intenciones no eran muy propias de una chava de 18 años, aunque pues ya era mayor de Edad y podía hacer lo que yo quisiera y sin problema alguno.

-ammm voy a estar libre el sábado-dijo con la voz algo macabra

-aa! y ammm pues ¿que quieres hacer el sábado?- dije con la voz algo seductora.

-no sé lo que mi vida quiera hacer.

fruncí el seño

-¿cuantas veces quieres que te diga que tu eres mi vida entera Bella?- rió

-ammm no se tal vez unos 10000000 de veces- dije con la voz algo seductora de nuevo.

Cuando llegamos a la casa Edward me dio un beso.

-te espero arriba- le dije.

Charlie estába en la cocina intentando cocinar, pero antes de que prendiera la estufa lo detuve para verificar que todo estuviera en orden, como es propio de Charlie el intentaba hacer pollo con arroz algo sencillo que ni el lo podía preparar. Me asomé en la estufa y ví el arroz con el pollo crudo.

-papá ya te dije que no debes cocinar sin mi supervisión, puedes llegar a provocarte indigestión o peor aún puedo provocar un incendio.- Dije con la voz un tanto enojada.

-lo sé Bella, lo sé, pero vi que tu no llegabas y estuve a punto de decir que no iba a concinar cuando vi que no llegabas y me puse a cocinar.

-papá, recuerda que el pollo y el arroz se preparan por separado.- dije con la voz un algo burlona.

Terminé de preparar la cena y me fui directito a mi recámara, donde Edward como siempre me esperaba en mi cama. Me recoste sobre su perfecto cuerpo y él me abrazó.

-duerme- me dijo con esa voz que tanto amaba.

-no tengo sueño.- contesté

El empezó a tararear mi canción de cuna y logró que yo durmiera.

A la mañana siguiente él estaba ahí recostado abrazandome, como si no se ubiera movido.

-Buenos días amor.- dijo con su voz tan, tan angelical.

-buenos días mi ángel de la guarda- dijo con voz un poco ronca.

- ya vengo debo arreglarme para ir a la escuela.

él me esperó como de costumbre. me dijo que me veía en la escuela cuando terminé de arreglarme posó sus fríos labios sobre los mios y sentí que por un momento volé. heché escaleras abajo y me encontré con Charlie que aún no se había ido a trabajar.

hize el desayuno, Charlie no dijo ni una sola palabra, y se fue.

me encontré con Edward en la escuela, y ví en sus ojos un negro muy profundo, eso significaba que tenía sed.

-Bella, ¿te molestaría si este día no te acompaَño por la tarde?- dijo con voz un poco ronca.

-¿tienes sed?- dije un poco curiosa, no entiendo por que lo dije si yo sabía perfectamente bien que cuando Edward tenía los ojos de color negro significaba que tenía sed.

-Sí, y creo que debo ir antes de que empiezen las clases regresaré por la noche.- dijo. No me preocupé mucho por que tenía el día libre para ir a ver a mi amigo Jacob, hacía tanto tiempo que no lo veía que me estaba preocupando, sabía que el estaría con la manada pero, aún así tenía ganas de visitar al viejo Jacob.


End file.
